Friday Night
by rizzolilover
Summary: Jane and Maura watch a movie...then some other things occur. Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!..sadly. Please tell me if you find a typo:)**

**~~~Chapter 4 is in pre-production~~~**

The two girls sat in a room with just the sound of the movie disrupting the silence. A little scare came over Jane as she felt Maura lean her head on her shoulder, but it was nothing new. They still sat with nothing to say, just listening still. Maura, again, out of nowhere snuggled up closer to Jane, while this time putting her hand on Jane's stomach. Jane didn't seem to react to the sudden change in position, but underneath her stone chiseled face she felt something.

As the movie played on in a great silence Maura started moving her thumb back and forth, just rubbing the clothes of the cop, until the rubbing had moved Jane's shirt up just enough for Maura to feel Jane's silky skin. Maura sat, just waiting for Jane to reposition herself, or at the very least tug her shirt down, but she didn't. Still looking as if nothing has happened, Jane continued to watch the movie. With a little jolt of courage streaming through her, Maura started moving her thumb again, but this time expected no reaction from Jane. Long waves of time passed as Maura's thumb rubbing turned into a slight brushing of fingers against Jane's stomach.

Jane didn't react to the tickling sensation that Maura was giving her, but she was all too aware of what was happening. Maura sat in the same position brushing Jane's side until she could feel raw skin under her fingers, so with natural sense Maura moved her hand. She explored the surrounding skin with nothing but curiosity on her mind.

Maura wondered as to why Jane had yet to say anything, or had not yet made an excuse to get up, but then Maura knew. She listened to the subtle hints of the woman beneath her. She felt the rising and the falling of the chest that she was all to familiar with. She felt on her the rapid pumping heartbeat of a girl who was turned on.

Maura wondered if she should stop, or if Jane was just begging her to go on. She continued just brushing the olive skin, while she contemplated her next move. Doubts ran all through Maura, but she knew she had no control over what was going to happen. Maura's hand started to wander a little more out onto the flat skin. With thoughts running through her mind, and smooth skin tingling her fingers, Maura had lost track of where her fingers wandered off to. She hit something but didn't know what it was.

After the initial shock of hitting something on Jane's stomach she finally realized it was Jane's pants. She kept her hand still for a minute, but she pressed on through the slight fear building inside. She grazed the edge of Jane's pants with her fingers, then sudden her feelings changed. Maura could feel Jane's chest rising and falling more than before, and just with that Maura decided to have some fun. Maura continued teasing the outside of Jane's pants with a smile on her face that Jane couldn't see. She knew that this was teasing the cop to an almost cruel end, but she loved it. Maura finally decided to move her hands up to Jane's navel.

Maura slowly made tiny circles around the small divot, and circled inward. This small gesture made Jane quiver under Maura. As Maura felt Jane breathing heavy she knew that the torment had gone on too long. So naturally Maura went back to playing with the edge of Jane's pants, but this time Maura put her thumb under the fabric while the rest of her hand stayed out. She slowly moved her hand across the top of Jane's pants until finally Jane's legs moved. Maura had known from the second that Jane pushed her legs closed that she was trying to conceal the feeling in between her legs.

Maura stopped playing around and at last moved her hand underneath the fabric. There she slowly moved down until she felt where Jane's lips started. Jane still was keeping her legs closed, until Maura peeked her middle finger into the folds. A sensation hit Jane that had felt like nothing else. She did not edge Maura not, she did not moan, but Maura knew she wanted more. With the greatest of ease Maura moved her hand down and slowly rubbed against Jane's lips, until finally Jane moved her legs. Maura, knowing exactly what to do did not waste any time.

Maura felt the warmth of Jane surround her hand as she began to slowly circle around Jane's opening. Jane finally started to react. She didn't touch Maura, but she finally let out a moan which gave Maura courage. Maura could tell that Jane was enjoying the teasing, but this time Maura felt like she was teasing herself. She was dying to feel the inside of Jane, so with a deep breathe Maura took the plunge, and Jane let out a loud moan.

Maura sat there exploring the inside of Jane, while Jane continued to moan. Maura kept moving inside and out at a slow pace, but now she wanted to see what would happen if she went faster. She started plunging into Jane at a slightly faster speed and this only made Jane moan more. Jane's hips rocked with Maura's hand in perfect rhythm, and Maura knew that Jane was going to give in any minute. Wanting so much to explore the rest of Jane, Maura reverted to her original spot, and began rubbing the outside again. Nothing was going to stop Jane, so in Maura's last attempt to feel Jane she put her finger on Jane's clit. This was very well received by Jane because at the moment Maura touched Jane there Jane started moaning louder. Still not at the peak of Maura's sexual exploration she continued tickling Jane, until Jane finally let the loudest moan possibly. She hips rocked uncontrollably, and Maura knew that she caused this. Jane rode out her orgasm, and when Maura finally removed her hand from Jane's pants she looked up at Jane, not knowing what would happen next.

Jane stared at Maura hoping for something more, but Maura turned right to the TV. They both realized that their friendship had changed drastically in just a few minutes, but they could never take it back. They could never pretend like it never happened, and this thought flowed all over Maura's body as she realized she still had her hand on Jane's stomach. Not wanting to make it awkward, but knowing she could not avoid it being awkward, Maura removed her hand, got up, and walked out of Jane's apartment without so much as a "goodbye".


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!..sadly. Please tell me if you find a typo:)**

**~~~Chapter 4 is in pre-production~~~**

A month had gone by for the girls without even a glance at each other. Jane, not wanting to force Maura into talking when she's not ready, kept her distance, and any talk of work was done under the supervision of Jane's partner, Frost. Jane found that the only thought she could have when she was around Maura was of that Friday Night, which made it hard not have think about Maura in the most explicit sexual positions. Deep down Jane knew how she really felt about Maura, but on the surface her face was emotionless. Her feelings for Maura came out on that Friday night, and even thought Jane didn't know they were there before she definitely felt them now.

Maura on the other hand kept her feelings close. She acted as the professional medical examiner that she is whenever Jane came around. Maura knew of the feelings that lead her to fingering her friend on the couch, but the feelings to her were taboo. Before that night Jane would creep into Maura's head, and the only thing Maura could think of was holding Jane. Holding Jane in her arms while their naked skin touched each other. Neither of them would talk because the silence was enough to keep them company. Neither of them would move because the beating of their hearts was enough to feel. They would just lie there, and that was what Maura wanted, but when the feelings of want came Maura would push them out as fast as she could. She knew she couldn't feel that way about her best friend, about her best friend who is a girl.

On a rainy July Monday Jane followed Frost into Maura's autopsy room with her only thought being "Awkward times are here again". When Jane walked through she did her usual ritual, keeping her head down to avoid accidentally making eye contact with Maura, which Maura did notice but never once mentioned. As Jane kept her head horizontal to the room she realized that Maura's feet were no where to be seen. Cautiously Jane lifted her head to find that Maura was doing an autopsy, which shocked Frost as he ran to the sink. Jane found that her voice box seemed to be completely void of words as she stood there watching Maura, so instead she let her eyes wonder. She first looked over at Frost to see that he was not looking and when she could confirm that his head was too deep in the sink to see anything other then the metal surrounding him she turned towards Maura. Maura had looked over at Frost to see if he was going to try and talk to her, but after seeing him she realized he would not be speaking for a few minutes, so without sparing a glance at Jane she went back to her work. Jane had a rare opportunity to take a good look at Maura without fear or being noticed by her. First Jane started on the most obvious spot, Maura's butt. Jane was always jealous of how Maura could make her ass look good in anything, even her scrubs, but it wasn't until after "that night" that Jane realized that she really just thought Maura had the cutest butt ever. As Jane just stood gazing at Maura's backside (with a slight smile on her face) she notice Maura move a bit towards Jane, which made Jane look at Maura's face. From standing 20 feet away from Maura she could only see the side of her face but what she saw made the smile on her face go away. She could see something in Maura's face that was much different then she had ever seen before. Her face was droopy and tired, and Jane could see her make-up was not nearly as neat as it use to be, but there was something else Jane could see on Maura's face but what that thing was, Jane could not tell.

After Frost got his stomach back into check he walked over to both of the beautiful ladies and continued work as normal. As Frost talked about the case of a man coming in through women's' windows, tying them up and then cutting out their uterus's, Jane thought only of Maura. She never said anything through the conversation, but would glance at Maura to see the face that was causing her confusion. Jane knew that she would never be able to ask Maura what was wrong. She knew the girl she loved, her best friend (Even if they hadn't talked in a month) was going through something but she could not even ask her what it was. Jane just kept glancing back at Maura, as the deep feeling in her stomach grew worse.

Over the next two months Maura and Jane's relationship only got more awkward. Since Jane had seen the deep misery in Maura's face she could not bring herself to even say a word to her, but she wanted to. She grew more worried about Maura everyday because Jane only knew all too well that Maura had no friends besides Jane.

As Jane sat at her desk with a file sitting before her eyes she said to herself "You gotta do some work Rizzoli, it will get Maura out of your head", which it actually did do. Jane successfully went fifteen minutes without thinking about Maura until Korsak looked towards Jane and said, "What's up between you and Maura?" Jane's head shot up in fear, and the only words her mind would let her speak we're "Nothing. I'm not gay". Korsak just kind of started at Jane with an enigma on his face while Frost looked over at Jane. Korsak finally got over the shock to say, "I mean your friendship. You guys haven't been talking very much" Frost beamed in with "Yeah I noticed that too. Did you guys get in a fight?" Like a teenager lying to their parents Jane could only think to say "Nothing. Sometimes people just grow apart". Frost looked at Korsak and said (as if he were speaking for both him and Frost) "But you two act like you ain't even there". That was all Jane could handle. What she had been going through with Maura was something she did not want to handle with anyone else, so without answering she turned in her chair, got up, and walked away.

Neither Frost nor Korsak questioned Jane and Maura's relationship after that. Jane had even thought of the awkward silenced between them as the usual. It seemed that their whole relationship was now bound to this one thing: awkward silences that never ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!..sadly. Please tell me if you find a typo:)**

**~~~Chapter 4 is in pre-production~~~**

Jane woke up to a bracing cold pecking at her legs. Without giving the effort to look at her tanned, beautiful legs she pulled her comforter over them and rolled on her side. She waited as she felt the sting of the cold become numb with heat, and as she waited she thought of Maura. Jane was never the cuddly kind of girl, but at this moment, more than anything, she wanted to be held by Maura. She relived the thoughts of the past few months in her head, which made her realize how much she misses Maura. She had missed how Maura's smile could make her feel that everything was ok, and the annoyingly cute facts that she spat out during her times with Jane. Jane had felt like the past months had just been a pseudo-reality, in which everything she lived she had seen through a TV, and that thought killed her. Maura was just a girl that was Jane's friend, so why has just the mere presences of Maura made her life feel completely different? It was just this one thing the Detective, Jane Rizzoli, couldn't figure it out.

So, Jane continued to lie in her bed, while she played with the noticeable scars on her hands. She let her mind venture back to the only day where she had felt more helpless; when Hoyt had taken the strong Jane Rizzoli and transformed her into a crying, worthless girl laying on a basement floor. She remembered the fear of never being able to see Frankie, Ma, or Maura again, or go to a Red Sox game, or sit in front of the TV with an cool beer, but the one thing that stuck out to Jane that she would never forget is her promise to not get upset about the little things. When Hoyt had Jane bolted to the floor she made a promise to herself that if she somehow were about to get out that she would realize that as long as everyone she loved was ok then she was too. By this thought Jane had realized that everyone she loved was in fact ok, and if Maura was ok not talking to Jane then was all right too.

It took Jane a lot of courage to get herself to stand in front of the bar "Merck", but she knew that she had to do this. She tightened her hands, took three deep breaths, and walked inside. Once inside she noticed the absence of men right away, which was expected in a lesbian bar but it still seemed weird. Jane did not know any of these girls seeing as she did not know any lesbians, and normally Jane was not a shy girl, but in this instance she found herself unable to look any girl in the eye. When she finally felt too awkward just standing there she looked around and saw an empty table in the deepest corner of the bar. As she sat down she found herself scanning the room. She noticed some fairly attractive girls, but no one that came even close to Maura. Jane had not been sitting down for two minutes when a perky blonde sat down next to her. Jane looked at the girl with her usual puzzled face and jutted "Hi". The girl, who could not have been older then 23, looked back at Jane with a smile and said "I saw you the second you walked in. I just love women in suits". Jane laughed at this statement because no one had ever complimented her on her suits before. Without even trying to make her way around the question Jane asked, "How old are you?" The girl leaned close to Jane's ear and whispered "Old enough to know that I want to take you back to my place". An involuntary laugh surprised the young girl, and Jane herself, but the motion was too much for Jane to even consider. With humor on her breath Jane replied as she got up to leave "Ah. I think that's just a little to young for me". Jane kept a smirk on her face as she walked out of the bar because she finally knew just how ridiculous this whole idea was. She was never going to find a girl she could love in a bar.

The time was not past ten o'clock, so Jane not even thinking about it, drove her car to her favorite cop bar, the Dirty Robber. As she walked in she was relieved to see men that were old enough to be her Grandpa, and normal girls that didn't look as though they were about to fall out of their shirts. She saw cops that worked at her stations, and cops who had retired well before her time, but Jane knew this was definitely the place that she belonged.

After picking her usual booth to sit in she ordered a beer and relaxed into the seat. Jane sat there drinking her beer and rethinking to herself why she ever went to a bar where she had ten plus year on all those women. It was a weird kind of thought because Jane had always been a woman who knew what was right and what was completely stupid. After being completely enveloped in her mind it came as such a shock when a woman sat down next to her. Jane feeling completely shocked looked at the woman and said "Christ! You scared me". With Jane's hand on her chest and feeling her heart racing the women smiled and said "Hi, my name's Kennedy".


End file.
